Suitcase of Sonnets
by megSUPERFAN
Summary: A collection of Shakespearean sonnets, each based on a magical creature from Fantastic Beasts.
1. Thunderbird

**I've got a good collection of these building up and decided to share them. :) A bunch of Shakespearean sonnets, each based on a creature from Fantastic Beasts.**

* * *

The lightning flew, with graceful shriek it swept

Away the darkened remnants of the pain,

The lightning flew, now pounding strong, adept,

Still higher climbing, beating in its rain.

.

The thunder flew and washed the evil's gleam,

The threats that fall to pieces as they fade,

The thunder flew and introduced the dream,

An opportunity of thought mislaid.

.

The creature flew, with blinding beauty stunned

The people on the street and ground below,

And then departing free into the sun,

The creature was a mem'ry none would know.

.

And as they dissipated, peace in mind,

They noticed not whom lightning left behind.


	2. Mooncalves

Their dancing feet so graceful to the moon

Were just the opposite when food they smelled;

Their blue eyes lighting up like a lagoon,

They hoppy-raced to feeder, swift compelled.

.

Their observations told them someone new

Had brought their yummy food to them tonight,

They didn't mind, as long as they could chew-

And anyway, he looked okay by sight.

.

They crowded 'round the bucket that he held

And bleated with excitement all as one,

For Mooncalf Pellets fresh the Mooncalves smelled-

And then the feeding frenzy had begun.

.

Sweet hungry beasts had but one thought and care:

To munch the floating pellets from the air.


	3. Niffler

The muffled sound of coin the Niffler hears,

And smells the scent of gold from far away;

Trained on the shiny hope with nose and ears,

Small paws pry open case with no delay.

.

His wizard doesn't notice- Niffler thinks

He just might get some treasure in before

The trouble comes; no further thought, he slinks,

And soon his pouch is stuffed and wanting more.

.

The chase is on, and then throughout the bank,

The Niffler snatches prizes all around,

He takes the coins and doesn't stop to thank

The givers for the loot that he has found.

.

Ignoring all the rules he has been taught,

In biggest safe of all, the thief is caught.


	4. Zouwu

**Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers!**

* * *

Inside a too-small cage a beast is shoved,

For spectators to gasp and marvel at,

By no one is the Zouwu pitied, loved,

Though to the gentle tis a gentle cat.

.

Then suddenly, it finds itself now free;

It roars in new astonishment and fear,

Since on the streets it does not want to be

Because of all the people running here.

.

The Zouwu leaves destruction in its wake,

And everyone is fleeing, all but one.

A solitary wizard with a case,

And something that is fascinating, fun.

.

A single jingle of the fuzzy toy

Brings instant love and captivated joy.


	5. Kelpie

**Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers!**

* * *

A greenish beast, like slipp'ry mess of weeds,

The agile kelpie rollicks 'neath the lake.

A fresh new spurt of exercise it needs-

A mix of horse and plant and water snake.

.

At last the one it loves comes in to play;

The wizard underneath the choppy waves

Grabs kelpie's mane and holds on tight and stays;

The lake arises, open air it braves.

.

A leap of freedom, finally, at last!

A tug of mane pulls kelpie to a stop;

Still snorting with a satisfying blast,

The beast allows the humans at the top.

.

New ointment, food, a chastisement in care;

The kelpie keeps in mind a future dare.

* * *

**That's all I've got for now! I welcome any suggestions you may have!**


	6. Occamy

**Suggested by Ravenclaw's Niffler.**

* * *

An Occamy- a strand of blue and green,

A ribbon, rope, a huge cascading mass,

Soft feathers with increasing body's sheen,

And eyes that bring to mind a church's glass.

.

A baby, yes, but bigger than the rest,

All coiled up and peering from within,

The word of "Mum" reminding of the nest,

And capture- Oh so slowly- can begin.

.

One rolling object- rearing at the noise,

The Occamy swirls panicked through the chase,

To calm it now before it all destroys,

What's needed is a bug and smaller space.

.

A roach inside a teapot finally sealed-

And Occamy, now tiny, eats the meal.


End file.
